Cher Journal
by Jap' Nounouillechan
Summary: Venez lire le journal intime de Naruto Uzumaki. Chaque chapitre correspond a un sentiment dans l'histoire. Certes il y a beaucoup de chapitre mais il ne sont pas long.
1. Page 1

Cher journal,

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki je vis au village de Konoha. Un jour je serais le prochain Hokage fois d'Uzumaki. Si je t'écris c'est tout simplement pour te raconter tout ce qui se passera dans ma vie. Car toi seul gardera mes secrets personne ne sera au courant. Depuis ma naissance les villageois me détestent à part Teuchi le gérant du restaurant de Ramen et le papy. Ah oui le papy c'est Sarutobi c'est le troisième Hokage.


	2. Page 2

Cher journal,

À l'école Ninja on se moque de moi parce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon Chakra. Pourtant je m'entraine tous les jours. Iruka-sensei je l'aime bien comme professeur même si parfois il fait peur quand il me dispute.

J'en ai marre il en a que pour Sasuke Uchiwa par la Sasuke Uchiwa par si j'en ai marre. Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin il était assis au ponton le regard triste. À toi journal je peux te le dire je me suis senti soulagé que quelqu'un soit comme moi. Suis-je une personne méchant journal ?


	3. Page 3

Cher journal,

J'ai fait une bêtise Mizuki ma demander de lui prendre le rouleau de Jutsu de Konoha. Il m'a dit qu'il savait pourquoi que les gens me détester. Tout simplement parce pour les villageois j'ai Kyûbi ce n'est pas de ma faute si le jour de ma naissance Kyûbi à attaquer le village. J'ai appris le multiclonage grâce au rouleau j'ai pu aider Iruka-sensei. Je me suis fait disputer par le papy et je me suis excusé.

Suite à sa j'ai pu intégrer une équipe de Ninja. Je suis dans l'équipe 7 je suis avec Sakura Haruno elle est belle, intelligente je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais elle ne voie que Sasuke Uchiwa qui héla est dans la même équipe que nous. C'est une personne froide qui ne fait que s'entrainer. Notre sensei s'appelle Kakashi Hatake aussi connu comme le Ninja copieur. Je ne sais pas si je vais trouver ma place avec eux journal.


	4. Page 4

Cher journal,

Depuis quelque temps je me suis rapprocher de Sasuke oui oui journal j'ai bien écrit que je me rapprochai de lui. Finalement je l'apprécie je crois que ça sera mon meilleur ami mon premier ami tu te rends compte. Pendant une mission avec l'équipe 7 il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange quand j'ai vu Sasuke parterre sans vie je fus entouré d'un Chakra rouge.

J'ai battu Haku grâce à cela. Je ne sais pas d'où est venu ce Chakra mais depuis quelque temps j'entends comme des grognements c'est bizarre. J'ai peur je fais de plus en plus de cauchemar aussi je vois d'étrange chose.


	5. page 5

Cher journal,

Je suis si exister c'est bientôt les épreuves Chunin. J'ai rencontré maitre Jiraya qui va m'aider pour mon entrainement. Je suis contant journal enfin quelqu'un qui va m'aider !

Finalement journal il est complètement malade ce mec il m'a jeté dans une crevasse pour que j'utilise un Jutsu pour appeler un crapaud.

Je sais pourquoi les villageois me détestent réellement. Mizuki avait raison je suis bien un monstre j'ai Kyûbi en moi. Il me fait peur journal.


	6. Page 6

Cher journal,

Il s'est passé une chose terrible le papy est mort Orochimaru la tuer en plus il a fait une marque à Sasuke dans le coup. De plus mon Chakra rouge qui est à Kyûbi est réapparu. Je l'ai utilisé contre Gaara qui lui aussi a un démon en lui. Tu te rends compte journal je ne suis pas seul dans ce malheur.

J''ai rencontré le frère de Sasuke il était accompagné d'un poisson. Ils voulaient que je vienne avec eux mais Sasuke est arrivé au même moment. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Sasuke est une personne aussi triste que moi journal. Son propre frère a tué toute sa famille pour ce tester en puissance comment peut-on faire cela ? Itachi a battu Sasuke en le traitant de faible Jiraya est arrivé au même moment.

Suite à cela je suis parti avec Jiraya pour trouver une certaine Tsunade Senju qui utilise le Jutsu Médical.


	7. Page 7

Cher journal,

Tsunade est une vraie conne comment peut-elle être aussi méchante. De plus cette vieille peau elle a insulté le titre d'Hokage. C'est comme si elle insultait mon rêve d'être enfin reconnu à ma juste valeur. Je me suis battu avec elle mais je me suis fait battre.

J'ai appris un nouveau Jutsu sa s'appelle le Rasengan je suis content j'ai voulu l'utiliser. Mais Orochimaru est arrivé je l'ai combattu tout comme Jiraya.

Finalement Tsunade n'est pas si méchante je connais son histoire maintenant. Elle m'a donné son collier et elle va devenir la Cinquième Hokage de Konoha.


	8. Page 8

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui les choses ont été étranges quand je me suis réveillé. J'avais raison Sasuke est parti rejoindre Orochimaru. On s'est combattu il a utilisé la marque d'Orochimaru il était tellement beau. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de c'est être d'une beauté renversante. Sasuke sait que j'ai Kyûbi en moi il l'a vu et parler. Il m'a laissé seul avec les autres. Avant on était nous et eux maintenant c'est moi et eux.

Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai promis à Sakura de ramener Sasuke. Et j'ai expliqué à l'ermite pervers que je voulais rester idiot pour ramener Sasuke. Suite à cela il ma emmener avec lui hors de Konoha.


	9. Page 9

Cher journal,

Depuis quelque temps je suis avec Jiraya. Nous parcourons les villes et villages pour son livre. Mais c'est faux il veut juste mater. Je pense toujours à Sasuke récemment j'ai appris qu'Orochimaru devait attendre 3 ans avant de prendre le corps de Sasuke sa ma soulager sa me donne une limite de temps pour devenir plus fort.


	10. Page 10

Journal,

Je suis de retour à Konoha au bout de trois 3 ans. Tu sais journal Tsunade ma déçue elle a remplacé Sasuke par Saï. Je ne l'aime pas je le déteste je veux Sasuke et pas Saï ! En pus Gaara est devenu Kazekage mais il s'est fait capturer par l'Akatsuki on est parti l'aider. Chihiro a donné sa vie pour que Gaara survive après que son démon soit fait retirer. Journal à toi je peux te le dire Kyûbi prend le dessus et mes ténèbres aussi. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle.


	11. Page 11

Journal,

J'en ai marre Tsunade a encore changer l'équipe après Saï c'est Kakashi qui nous a quittés maintenant c'est Yamato-sensei. Journal j'avais raison j'ai bien perdu le contrôle de Kyûbi devant Sakura elle est au courant maintenant que je suis le porteur de Kyûbi. Je sais maintenant pourquoi mamie Tsunade a mis Yamato a la place de Kakashi il a réussi à remettre Kyûbi dans la cage.

Je commence à avoir peur journal. Peur de perdre la confiance de mamie Tsunade. Je la considère comme un membre de ma famille. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me déteste.


	12. Page 12

Journal,

Il m'est arrivé un de ces trucs journal. J'ai revu Sasuke quand j'ai croisé son regard je n'ai pas pu résister à son Sharingan. Il est entré dans mon esprit il a revu Kyûbi. Il veut que j'arrête d'essayer de le ramener à Konoha.

Quand il est parti de mon esprit il était près de moi avec son Katana dans mon dos. Son odeur m'avait tellement manqué. Il a m'a dit qu'il pouvait me tuer si facilement tellement que j'étais faible. Que s'il me laissait envie c'est tout simplement par pitié. Orochimaru est arrivé avec Kabuto ils sont parti. Mes jambes ont lâché même avec ses ténèbres il est juste magnifique. Mais j'ai peur qu'il est raison que je sois trop faible il faut que je m'entraine plus.


	13. Page 13

Journal,

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer Asuma est mort. J'ai été voir Shikamaru il m'a expliqué qu'il avait vengé Asuma. De plus que c'était à lui de protéger le futur enfant d'Asuma que grâce à ça il continuait à vivre. Je me suis entrainer avec Kakashi et Yamato j'ai une nouvelle technique le Rasen Shuriken (l'orbe Shuriken) que j'ai utilisé contre Kakuzu.

Tsunade ne veut plus que je l'utilise soi-disant que ça détruit mes cellules. Tss j'ai un démon en moi il devrait servir. En parlant du renard il prend de plus en plus le contrôle je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je fais semblant que tout va bien de ce côté-là.


	14. Page 14

Cher journal,

Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Sasuke a tué Orochimaru mais hélas il a tué son frère Itachi. Quand je recroisais Itachi je voyais la peine dans son regard. Mais aussi du soulagement quand je lui expliquais que je ramènerais coute que coute Sasuke à Konoha. Je suis triste de sa mort parce que suite à ça Sasuke à intégrer l'Akatsuki. Plus le temps passe plus les ténèbres t'entourent Sasuke et plus je me demande si j'arriverais à te sauver et par la même occasion de me sauver.


	15. Page 15

Journal,

Pourquoi tant de haine contre moi journal qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Jiraya est mort de plus j'ai appris que c'était mon parrain. Tsunade s'en veux d'avoir laissé partir Jiraya faire son enquête de l'Akatsuki. Shikamaru est venue me parler suite à cela je suis parti sur le mont Rikudô.

Quand je suis revenu à Konoha le village avait été attaqué par Pain. Pendant notre combat Hinata s'est interposé elle m'a déclaré sa flamme. Elle s'est fait transpercer je n'ai rien pu faire Kyûbi a pris le contrôle.

J'ai rencontré mon père qui n'était qu'autre que le quatrième Hokage. Mon propre père ma sacrifiée pour la survie du village. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

Suite à cela j'ai repris le contrôle et j'ai parlé avec Nagato alias Pain. Il était un élève de Jiraya tout comme ses amis Yahiko et Konan au début l'Akatsuki c'est pour aider les gens. Nagato expliqua que quand Yahiko est mort un homme est venu le voir comme pour Sasuke. Nagato a ramené les personnes mortes à Konoha à la vie. Suite à cela il est mort Konan est venu récupérer son corps et celui de Yahiko.


	16. Page 16

Journal,

Danzo à profiter d'être le remplacement de mamie Tsunade qui est dans le coma pour ordonner de tuer Sasuke. Il sait que Sasuke vient pour lui et le conseille. J'espère que Sasuke ne fera rien d'inconsidéré. J'avais tort journal Sasuke à tuer Denzo au même moment Tsunade c'est réveiller.

J'ai enfin rencontré celui qui contrôlait l'Akatsuki il contrôle Sasuke. J'étais tellement énervé de voir ça. À cause de lui Sasuke est tombé encore plus bas dans ses ténèbres.


	17. Page 17

Journal,

Tsunade ma envoyer sur une île reculée du pays de la foudre pour contrôler Kyûbi. Motoï ma emmener aux Chute de la Vérité là où B avait commencé son entraînement pour contrôler Hachibi. Tu s'es journal je me suis retrouvé devant mon moi obscure. En réalité ce moi obscure étais mes peurs, mes faiblesses.

Après avoir passé l'étape de la chute de la Vérité. Killer B ma emmener dans un temple pour pouvoir contrôler Kyûbi. Grâce à sa j'ai fait la rencontre de ma mère elle était tellement belle journal. J'ai pu discuter avec elle j'ai appris tellement de chose. J'ai ressentie aussi tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi.


	18. Page 18

Journal,

Je sais pourquoi Tsunade ma demander de contrôler Kyûbi avec l'aide de Killer B. La grande guerre à commencer les morts sont retourné à la vie. J'ai revu Nagato et Itachi les pauvres ils m'ont fait de la peine de les voir ainsi. Itachi ma demandée des nouvelles de Sasuke. Je lui ai hélas avoué ce qui s'était passé depuis son décès. Il a été attristé d'apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. J'espère qu'Itachi remettra Sasuke sur le droit chemin.

Dit journal je suis heureux et tu sais pourquoi Sasuke est arrivé pour nous aider. Il n'arrête pas de dire qui veut devenir Hokage. Mais il se prend pour qui Sasuke c'est moi le prochain Hokage fois d'Uzumaki. J'avoue journal que je suis heureux de le voir. Sasuke m'a fait le plus beau cadeau j'ai pu revoir mon père. Avec Sasuke on a vaincu Madara puis Kaguya et pour fini notre combat.

Et oui journal on s'est combattu avec Sasuke et tu s'es quoi match nul. Pour Sasuke c'est plutôt une défaite il veut bien retourner à Konoha avec moi. Je suis si soulagé si tu savais journal.


	19. Page 19

Journal,

Je me suis réveiller au côté de Sasuke sa ma fait tellement de bien journal. Mais suite à notre combat on a perdu notre bras mais connaissant mamie Tsunade elle trouvera une solution. Tsunade avait interdit les visites nous avons été tranquille avec Sasuke nous avons pu discuter. Puis on ait sortit de l'hôpital les choses ont vite changé. Kakashi est devenu le sixième Hokage. Kurama est de nouveau libre. Sasuke et Sakura se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je me suis écarté d'eux je ne supportais pas de les voir ainsi.

Journal à toi je peux te le dire je me suis rendu compte que je ne voyais plus Sasuke comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère mais plutôt comme un amant. Hélas je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Hinata ma refait sa déclaration je lui ai demandé du temps pour que je réfléchisse.


	20. Page 20

Journal,

Pendant notre repas avec toute la bande Sakura nous à annoncer qu'elle sortait enfin avec Sasuke celui-ci la confirmer en l'embrassant devant nous. J'ai fait comme tout le monde je les ai félicité avec mon sourire le plus faux que j'avais sa ma fait tellement de mal journal. Mais tu sais ce qui ma achever journal c'est quand il a dit qu'il était heureux et qu'il voulait que je vive ce même bonheur que lui. Mais ce bonheur je ne peux pas le vivre.

J'ai accepté les sentiments d'Hinata pourtant je ne l'aime pas. Je la vois plus comme une petite sœur. Elle était tellement heureuse que quand nous nous sommes embrassées j'avais plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Tu sais journal tu es le seul qui me connait vraiment avec Kurama mais les autres ne me voient pas. Ils ne voient que le héros de Konoha. J'aurais pensé que Sasuke aurait pu le voir mais je me suis trompé.


	21. Page 21

Journal,

J'ai fait une énorme bêtise pendant le repas qu'avaient organisé Sakura et Sasuke. Ils avaient invité tous nos amis. Sasuke a annoncé qu'il allait se marier avec Sakura lui faire un enfant. Et qu'après cela il partirait de Konoha pour voir du pays mais qu'il reviendrait de temps en temps. Je lui ai demandé de ce répéter ce qu'il a fait. Tout le monde a vu que mon Chakra devenait mauvais. Je lui ai dit de qu'elle droit il ce permettait de faire ça. J'avais assez galérer pendant quatre ans année pour qu'il revienne ce n'était pas pour qu'il reparte. Sakura s'est permis de me dire que je n'avais rien à lui reprocher qu'elle était d'accord car c'était pour elle que je l'avais cherché.

Tu sais journal au début je ne voulais pas révéler toute la vérité mais en me disant ça je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je me suis mis à rire comme un fou si tu savais comment sa ma fait du bien de rire sans forcer. Je lui ai dit qu'au début je cherchais Sasuke pour elle mais cas la fin c'était pour moi pour me sauver. Que grâce à sa j'ai pu faire la connaissance d'Itachi et qu'il serait triste de me voir ainsi. De me voir jouer la comédie de sortir avec une personne que je n'aime pas pour oublier celle que j'aime.

Suite à ses propos Hinata s'est mise à pleurer en me demandant des pourquoi. Mais tu sais quoi journal je n'ai rien ressenti je suis peut-être un monstre. Alors je l'ai dit j'ai avoué que j'aimais Sasuke et que mes sentiments n'ont fait que grandir pour lui. Que ses sentiments étaient en train de me détruire que je ne pouvais plus jouer la comédie que j'abandonnais. J'avais assez morflé dans ma vie.

Pendant ma tirade j'avais vu que mes paroles avaient fait réagir Sasuke. Je suis soulagé journal maintenant il sait tout ce que je ressens pour lui. J'allais me lever pour partir quand Hinata voulut me toucher mais mon Chakra s'est interposé. J'ai quitté le quartier Uchiwa pour me rendre chez moi. Tu sais journal j'ai écrit une lettre à Kakashi que j'ai posé sur son bureau avant de quitter Konoha.


	22. Page 22

Journal,

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit depuis que je suis parti de Konoha. J'ai retrouvé Kurama je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il a décidé de rester avec moi il ne veut pas me laisser seul. Je suis rassuré d'être avec lui. On a rendu visite au Kage ils étaient surpris de voir Kurama avec moi. Ils m'ont tous donné la même lettre que Kakashi avait écrite pour moi. Dans la lettre il m'expliquait que je ne suis pas un déserteur pour Konoha. Il me laisse le temps de son poste que j'étais libre d'aller où bon lui semble. Mais le jour qu'il arrêterait soit je reviendrais de moi-même soit il envoyait toutes les nations à mes trousses j'ai rigolé comme pas permit.

Je suis content qu'il ait respecté ma décision. Tu sais journal dans tous les endroits où je suis allé je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Est-ce qu'un jour mon cœur et mon esprit va l'oublier ? J'ai même pris plusieurs photos de mon voyage avec Kurama. J'ai trouvé un endroit sympa pour m'installer Kurama l'adore. C'est une vieille cabane qui est juste à côté d'une rivière entourer d'arbre d'un côté et de l'autre des montages. Je vais rester ici avec Kurama il est d'accord avec moi. Le village le plus près est à trois heures de marche donc ça le fait je peux faire ce que je veux dans les environs avec Kurama.


	23. Page 23

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas Naruto qui t'écris mais Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai lu tout ce que la Dobe à marquer je m'en veux de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Quand il a quitté Konoha les choses ont changé je me suis séparé de Sakura. Je voulais prendre le temps de réfléchir pour être sûr de la voie que je prenais. Je suis parti à sa recherche pour lui parler. Que c'était chiant et long à ce moment-là j'ai compris ce qu'il avait vécu avec moi.

Enfin bref j'ai retrouvé le Dobe il ne voulait pas m'écoutez j'ai dû me battre avec lui. Tu sais quoi journal la Dobe transpirant ce n'est pas mal du tout à voir. Kurama nous a gentiment regardés tout du long. Quand j'ai réussi à calmer la Dobe on a pu discuter. J'étais soulagé de le revoir près de moi et de fil en aiguille je l'ais embrasser il a répondu et que c'était bon.

C'était juste pour te dire que Naruto n'écrira plus je vais m'occuper de le rendre heureux et de l'honorer jusqu'à ma mort. Et de plus j'ai demandé si Naruto pourrait faire une descendance et tu sais quoi journal c'est bon. Vivement que ma petite Dobe tombe enceint j'attends ça avec impatience. De plus je serais son garde du corps très particulier quand il sera Hokage j'ai vu ça avec Kakashi.

Pour l'instant je suis resté avec ma Dobe et le Renard qui me fait bien marrer parfois. J'aime la vie que mène pour tout te dire. Heureusement qu'il m'a dit ses sentiments avant que je fasse la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ! Journal tu crois au destin parce que moi oui grâce à Naruto Uzumaki. Il était là au début et il sera là à la fin de mon histoire ou plutôt de notre histoire. Merci encore journal d'avoir été là pour lui maintenant je prends le relais.


End file.
